Thunder Bay Fire Rescue
Thunder Bay Fire/Rescue Service The City of Thunder Bay was created in 1970 through the amalgamation of the cities of Fort William and Port Arthur. Apparatus roster Brown Fire Station - 1321 Brown St. Pumper 6 - Hodder Fire Station - 300 Hodder Ave. Built 1954 :Pumper 5 - 2010 International 4400 / Carl Thibault (1050/1000) (SN#2506-7) :Foam Truck - 1976 International Cargostar / Superior refurb of a 1976 pump to Foam / Deluge (SN# SE1007) James Fire Station - 501 Churchill Dr. Built 1976 :Pumper 10 - Junot Fire Station - 20 Junot Ave. Built 1973 :Pumper Rescue 9 - 2003 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1050/500) (SN#127321/SE3153) Mapleward Fire Station - 3000 Government Rd. Built 1983 :Pumper 11 - 2005 International 4400 / Superior (1050/?) :Reserve 11 - 1988 Mack MR / Superior pump (840/1500) (SN# SE851) Neebing Station - 2065-20th Side Road Built 1967 :Pumper 7 - 2010 International 4400 / Carl Thibault (1050/1000) (SN#2506-7) North Central Fire Station - 60 South Water St. Built 1986. Also houses the department's Mechanical division. :Pumper Rescue 3 - 2002 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1050/500)(SN#124648/SE2678) :Aerial Ladder 2 - 2008 E-One Cyclone II (1250/270/100' rearmount platform) (SN#133643) :Aerial Platform 2 - 1982 International CO1950B / King (1050/200/85' snorkel) (SN#810077) :Hazardous Materials Unit - Chevrolet cube van & trailer unit :Boat - Zodiac Rescue boat Vickers Fire Station - 330 Vickers St. North (Headquarters) Built 1963 :Pumper Rescue 1 - 2002 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1050/500) (SN#124645 / SE2677) :Aerial Platform 1 - 1986 International Cargostar / Anderson/Bronto (1050/300/90' Bronto) (SN#CS-1050-92) :Platoon Chief - 200? Chevrolet Suburban Thunder Bay & District Protective & Emergency Services Training Centre - 750 Hammond Ave. Built 2009 Assignment unknown :2007 E-One pump :1997 E-One Cyclone II / 1986 Superior pump (840/800) :1996 E-One Sentry / 1986 Superior pump (840/500) (SN#16974 / SE1694) :1996 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior pump (840/500) (SN#15480 / SE1569) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pump (840/500) :1990 Grumman Step Van Command Unit :1988 Pierce Dash / Superior pump (840/500) :1988 Ford C8000 / Dependable heavy rescue :1988 Ford C8000 / Dependable heavy rescue :1985 International CO1950B / Anderson pump (1050/500) (SN# CS*1050*76) On order :2011 ? / Carl Thibault rescue pumper Retired apparatus :1986 International Cargostar / Anderson pump (1050/500) :1984 International Cargostar / Anderson pump (1050/500) (Sold to O'Connor, Ontario.) :1983 International Cargostar / Pierreville pump (840/500) :1979 International CO1910 / Thibault tanker :1978 International CO1950B / Thibault pump (840/500) :1978 International CO1950B / Thibault pump (840/500) :1975 International CO1910B / Thibault pump (Sold to Terrace Bay, Ontario.) :1975 International / Thibault pump (840/500) :1975 GMC / Pierreville tanker (300/1500) :1975 International / Thibault pump (840/500) :1975 International CO1910B / Thibault pump (840/500) :1975 Thibault trailer pump (625/-) :1974 International CO / Thibault pump (840/500) (Sold to Conmee, Ontario.) :1974 International CO / Thibault pump (840/500) (Sold to O'Connor, Ontario.) :1972 GMC / Thibault pump (840/500) (Sold to Neebing, Ontario.) :1968 GMC / Lafrance pump (625/?) :1967 Dodge / King pump :1958 Chevrolet Spartan / Lafrance pump (625/?) Future plans The city is investigating the replacement of the Brown Street Fire Station with a new facility, possibly on Neebing Ave. The Neebing Station may also be replaced with a new building on the existing site. External links *Thunder Bay Fire & Rescue Service Category:Thunder Bay District Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus